Novem Deos
Novem Deos, or Nine Divines, is a polytheistic religion in Eurasia related to Mos Maiorism. It maintains the worship of nine central gods, known as the "Aedra", or "Divines". These gods do not personally interact with their worshipers, instead conferring blessings via wayshrines constructed throughout the Eurasian Empire. The opposite of these divines are the "Daedra", who are viewed by many as evil in nature, although this is not considered true by theologians. Some worship the Daedra as gods, but this is shunned by both adherents of Novem Deos and Mos Maiorists. Creation Mythos Novem Deos adherents believe that the world was created when the two forces in nature, Anu and Padomay, came into contact. Anu is viewed as static, unchanging white light, while Padomay is viewed as change, and is symbolized as a black void. Padomay resented Anu's perfection, and created Sithis, the Spirit of the Void, to sunder Anu, which created the Aurubis, or the physical universe. Within these, entities formed, known as the et'Ada, who often faded after coming into existence. Eventually, Akatosh, the Dragon of Time, formed, and brought order to the chaos. After this, many other et'Ada came into existence and were able to stay. According to the teachings, an et'Ada known as Lorkhan convinced the other et'Ada to create the mortal realm, known as Mundus. Many agreed, and the creation began. However, the et'Ada were not told that their creation of the world would sap their power, and many chose to leave. Those who stayed became the Aedra. Weakened, but immensely powerful in Mundus. Those who did not take part at all became the Daedra. After the creation of the Mundus, the Daedra, of which there are Sixteen, returned to their realm of Oblivion, which in the sky appears black to mortals who are unable to comprehend its emptiness and fullness. The et'Ada who left tore holes in Oblivion to Aetherius, the realm of the Gods, and these are the stars. The sun was created when the greatest et'Ada to leave, Magnus, fled, tearing a great hole in Oblivion. The Aedra, angered by their loss of power, killed Lorkhan and shot his heart deep into the ocean. According to legend, Lorkhan's body is the moon. The planets are the Aedra, who appear as planets due to mortals being unable to comprehend their forms. Pantheon See Nine Divines *Akatosh - The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon *Arkay - God of Funerals & Burial Rites *Dibella - Goddess of Beauty and Sexual Desire *Julianos - God of Wisdom and Logic *Kynareth - Goddess of Nature, Wind, and the Sky *Mara - Mother-Goddess and Goddess of Love *Stendarr - God of Mercy and Justice *Talos - God of War and Governance *Zenithar - God of Work and Commerce Talos is a a controversial addition to the pantheon. According to Deosian tradition, Julius Eurasius ascended to godhood upon his death. This is shared by Mos Maiorum, who have officially deified Eurasius as a legitimate god in the Maiorist pantheon. Other Emperors and Empresses have also been deified, however neither Deosians nor Maiorists worship them in an institutional capacity as they do Eurasius/Talos. Purists have decried this as blasphemy, however most adherents of Novem Deos accept Talos as an addition to the divines. However, it is important to note that while Talos is an Aedra, he is not an et'Ada. Wayshrines Throughout the Eurasian Empire, wayshrines to the gods have been built in the countryside and in the cities. Typically, these are found deep in the wilderness, and are often sought out by faithful pilgrims who wish to pray at them. It is believed by many Deosians that praying at all the wayshrines of either a single god or one for each of the gods will confer blessings upon the adherent. It is unknown when or how these wayshrines were constructed, but it is generally believed by both Maiorists and Deosians that they are indescribably ancient were constructed by unknown individuals. The wayshrines themselves are often in a state of disrepair, both due to their advanced age and due to their being forgotten by many. Several dedicated groups, including a branch of the Ministerium of Culture and the Deosian hierarchy. Daedra The Daedra are not divine, and are beings of infinite complexity and infinite mystery. Attempts by scholars to understand them are often met with failure, and even contacting them is dangerous, as those who do are often driven insane. However, those who do successfully contact them are rumored to receive dangerous knowledge. It should be noted that the Daedra, while often appearing in a gendered guise, possess no gender. Some Daedra, like Azura, are always female in their appearance, whilst others such as Molag Bal always appear as male. Others, such as Hermaeus Mora, appear as an amorphous blob of tentacles. *Azura - The Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, Mother of Roses, Queen of Twilight, One of the Tribunal. *Boethiah - The Daedric Prince of Murder and Deceit, Prince of Plots, One of the Tribunal. *Clavicus Vile - The Daedric Prince of Wishes and Bargains. *Hermaeus Mora - The Daedric Prince of Knowledge, Knower of the Unknown, Keeper of Knowledge, Keeper of Forbidden Secrets, Herma-Mora. *Hircine - The Daedric Prince of The Hunt, Father of Man-beasts. *Jyggalag - The Daedric Prince of Order, Hatred of Madness. Jyggalag is in fact the original form of Sheogorath. The other princes cursed him into what he despises most out of jealousy. Sheogorath becomes Jyggalag again at the end of each era. *Malacath- The Daedric Prince of Curses, Keeper of the Bloody Curse, Lord of Sworn Oath, Corner of the House of Trouble. *Mehrunes Dagon - The Daedric Prince of Destruction and Change, The Changer, Corner of the House of Trouble. *Mephala - The Daedric Prince of Spiders, Whispering Lady, Spinner, One of the Tribunal, Patron of the Morag Tong, *Meridia - The Daedric Prince of Life, Enemy of the Dead, Lady of Infinite Energies. *Molag Bal - The Daedric Prince of Domination, the Corrupter, Creator of Corprus, Corrupted Creator, Corner of the House of Trouble, Lord of Domination, the King of Rape, and Enslaver of Mortals, Father of Vampires. *Namira - The Daedric Prince of Ancient Darkness, the Spirit Daedra, the Eater of Children. *Nocturnal - The Daedric Prince of Night, Mistress of Night, Mother of Thieves, Lady of Ravens, Lady Luck. *Peryite - The Daedric Prince of Pestilence, the Taskmaster, The Lord of Lower. *Sanguine - The Daedric Prince of Debauchery, the Lord of Sin, Master of Sins. *Sheogorath - The Daedric Prince of Madness, Mad-god, Demented Duke, Corner of the House of Trouble. *Vaermina - The Daedric Prince of Nightmares, Lady of Evil Omens, the Dream-lady, The Collector of Minds. Relationship with Mos Maiorum Mos Maiorum, though existing as the only official state religion of the Eurasian Empire, has historically been extremely tolerant of Novem Deos, with both faiths treating the other as a sort of "brother faith". Many Maiorists and Deosians believe that the other religion is either merely an interpretation of their own faith, or that both sets of gods and theologies thereof exist in tandem. Novem Deos is the only other faith recognized by Eurasia in an imperial sense, as it is permitted for an Emperor to be a Deosian, whereas a claimant of any other faith must either convert to one of the two faiths or give up their claim. Historically a minority religion, Novem Deos has often been fiercely protected by the Imperial Government, and Deosian holidays are officially recognized by the Ministry of Culture. It is commonplace for Maiorist emperors to receive blessings from Deosian priests and primates. It is considered custom for the High Archprimate of Novem Deos, a position equivalent to Pontifex Maximus of Mos Maiorum, to pledge fealty to the Emperor. Marquetien Orthodoxy Marquetien Orthodoxy is a branch of Novem Deos which worships the Eight Divines, which are the original Aedric deities. The orthodox denies the divinity of Talos and Julius Eurasius, and considers worship of Talos a form of heresy. It also maintains a different variety of Saints from Eurasian practice. Marquettian Orthodoxy is considered an acceptable denomination of Novem Deos within Eurasia, though strictly speaking the Temple of the One does not acknowledge their status as true adherents to the faith. While the orthodoxy is acceptable to be practiced by foreigners, it is not considered socially acceptable for a Eurasian citizen to practice it. Category:Religion Category:Eurasia Category:Marquette Category:Novem Deos Category:Marquetien Orthodoxy